


dance on the moon

by rensfilms



Series: the what if's [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Hand Kisses, Hugging, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Planets, Soft Kisses, Stargazing, Stars, corny star references, hand holding, huang renjun - Freeform, na jaemin - Freeform, neck kisses, nose kisses, renmin, soft boyfriends, soft mfers, universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rensfilms/pseuds/rensfilms
Summary: renjun thinks jaemins eyes hold galaxies. jaemin pulls renjun closer, holding the universe in his hands.alternatively, renjun and jaemin are in love.





	dance on the moon

**Author's Note:**

> this is the cheesiest shit i’ll ever write...

Jaemin tugs the older forward, giggling when his boyfriend stumbles a little, his hands grabbing tightly onto the wine bottle. 

“Jaem, go slower. We’ll both fall” he hisses as the taller only laughs, pushing the door to the rooftop of their building open. 

The pair is greeted by the cold night breeze and they shiver slightly, feeling the coldness seep into their bones. Jaemin lets go of Renjun’s hand, setting the blanket and throw pillows in the middle of rooftop. The shorter hurriedly sets bottle on the blanket, his hand suddenly feeling a little too cold as he reaches for Jaemin’s hand again, basking in the warmth it provides. The taller turns to him and the moon is shining so bright, it reflects off the younger’s eyes, galaxies pooling in the honey colored irises. Renjun instantly breaks out in a warm smile, feeling his heart constrict at the sight. 

Jaemin sits down cross legged, pulling Renjun down with him in a giggle. The patio lights around the rooftop shines off the cheap wine bottle as Jaemin starts pouring it into their glasses, Renjun instantly shifting closer, seeking for the warmth the taller radiates. 

He looks up to the sky, trying to make out the constellations with the stars as he feels Jaemin interlock their fingers together, bringing their hands up to press a soft kiss against the back of Renjun’s hand. The shorter lets out a breathy laugh, setting his glass down before crawling into Jaemin’s lap, the younger’s hands instantly wrapping around Renjun’s waist. The older positions himself between the taller’s legs as Jaemin lifts his head up to rest it on his boyfriends shoulder, Renjun’s back pressed against his chest. They settle with the silence for a little bit, the shorter humming lullabies, rubbing his thumb on Jaemin’s hands that were wrapped around his waist. Renjun lets out a breathy laugh when he feels the taller press a kiss on his nape, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The cold hands around his waist had traveled a little up under his t-shirt, rubbing his stomach in circular motions. 

Renjun curls into the touch, the soft kisses against his neck and the tummy rubs making his body melt into a glob. He feels Jaemin breathing down his neck and flinches when he bites a little, instantly kissing the spot. The taller goes back to leaning his head on the shorter’s shoulders as Renjun leans back further looking up into the sky. 

Jaemin lets out a muffled chuckle when his boyfriend starts rambling about the documentary he had watched earlier. The shorter points out at the stars above, trying to show Jaemin how to look for the constellations. The younger doesn’t understand much, not when Renjun was talking so animatedly and how his eyes seemed to shine brighter than usual. The shorter slightly turns his head to meet Jaemin’s gaze on his shoulder and is met with planets and stars, staring back at him. 

The shorter slightly lifts himself off Jaemin’s lap before turning around and sitting back down, this time facing him. The taller breaks out his signature lopsided grin, hands snaking around the older’s waist to pull him closer flushed against his chest. 

Renjun doesn’t get how none of the documentaries he’s watched or books he’s read about stars and planets had never written about the galaxies Jaemin’s eyes held. But the shorter supposes no amount of pages could be filled enough to explain the fondness Jaemin has behind his eyes. 

The universe dancing around the younger’s lips, the sun laying on his cheekbones and the stars dipped into his soft eyes. It has Renjun entranced before leaning in, tasting the universe off the younger lips. 

Jaemin pulls him impossibly closer, hands slightly quivering at how delicately Renjun’s kissing him. He tastes the strawberry flavor lingering on the shorter’s lips when he deepens the kiss, the bitter taste of the alcohol making an appearance. Renjun’s hands rest against the base of his neck, fingers wrapped around his nape. The shorter breaks a sweat and whimpers against Jaemin’s lips, feeling the taller bite down his lip. They pull apart and Renjun trails kisses down the tallers neck starting from his jaw to biting the exposed skin of his collarbones, the shorter making his own constellations on Jaemin’s skin. The younger bites down a grin, feeling overwhelmed by how loved he feels, his stomach doing somersaults whenever Renjun’s breath hits against his skin. 

Renjun’s still kissing his neck languidly before the older slightly yelps as Jaemin pushes him down into the blanket, hugging the older and wrapping an arm around him. The shorter holds back a giggle when Jaemin kisses him on the cheek and nose before grabbing a pillow, putting it under their heads. 

Renjun reaches for the younger’s hand again, interlocking it this time and his heart constricts when he finds Jaemin looking back up to the sky before whispering, “You know you’ll always be brighter than any of those stars up there”

The shorter feels his heart get filled by the familiarity and comfort of the words, knowing the planets and stars pooling in Jaemin’s eyes were created just for him.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my au acc @rensfilms :D i have aus n other fics ;( 
> 
> my curiouscat is there too <3


End file.
